1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to floatation devices, and more specifically to multi-purpose floatation apparatus for stabilizing water craft, for displacing space in water craft and for supporting persons, and to methods of using this apparatus.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Throughout the history of humankind's construction and use of water craft, various stabilizing devices such as outriggers and pontoons have been employed to minimize the likelihood of tipping over. Such stabilizers are primarily fitted to narrow-beamed boats, such as canoes and the like, to offset their inherent tendency to tip. However, complex hardware and apparatus suited only to permanent installation often make previously-available stabilizers impractical to use.
It has also been found advantageous to employ displacement apparatus in water craft to keep it from sinking, if swamped. Various high volume, low density solid materials and air-filled bladders have been used for this purpose. However, each of those currently available tends to be fashioned to fit a water craft of a particular shape and dimensions.
It would be particularly expedient if a single, highly adaptable floatation apparatus were available to serve as a water craft stabilizer or, alternatively, to displace space within the interior of a water craft. Further advantages would be derived from the apparatus if it could be adapted to supporting a person in water for recreational or emergency use.